uh My version of Hunger Games?
by samiamf69
Summary: Please excuse the lame title. What if it wasn't Katniss that was the amazing hunter? What if she didn't volunteeer for Prim? What if right before she did someone else did, someone that has been forever altered by the games, and is determined to win.
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this is pretty much AU. It is but it's not. Katniss will be in this fic, but not the main character. I will make it close to the book, but with my own twists. My OC will be the main character. And you can get reaped at any age. The characters from the hunger games will probably be younger. I will let you know how young each character is sooner or later. Please give my fic a chance.

" "Is someone other than Serena (My OC) speaking

If there is no " " than Serena is the one speaking.

I will most likely forget but if I don't **bold is Serena thinking.**

And if it's not in Serena's POV than whoevers POV it is in, the above pertains to them.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I don't own so please don't sue.

_**Prologue**_

Serena's POV (Is Serena a hunger games type name? if not tell me a better one and I will most likely use it)

**Today was the worst day of my life. Today was the day I lost my best friend. Today was the day I lost my brother. **I sat with my parents staring at our small television. The hunger games were playing on it. When I saw my brother despite myself I smiled, until I noticed the district 2 career sneaking behind him. **I wanted to scream at my brother to turn around but I knew it would be useless for I was in district 12 while he was in the Capitol stuck in the stupid hunger games.**

The next scene flashed before me in slow motion. My brother finally realized the career behind him and went to strike him, but it was too late. The career smiled evilly as he watched my brother fall to the ground, dead. I couldn't breathe. My dad said he was heading back to work in the mines; he was very visibly upset I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be working in the mines when he was so upset, but I still couldn't breathe and it seemed my voice had left me. So I watched my dad walk away.

I had to get out of there. So I ran towards our place; mine and my brother's. I ran to the forest. I sat at the forest for what seemed like an eternity but I figured was only a few hours judging by the location of the sun. (However people used to tell time by the sun I can't remember.) Suddenly I heard an explosion coming from the direction of the mine. I remembered my dad was in there and ran towards the fence and squeezed through the whole at the bottom and ran towards the mine.

Just as I got there tons of miners started pouring out. I looked through the crowd for my dad. I couldn't find him anywhere. Just when I was about to give up, I heard some miners shouting my name. I looked towards where their voices had come from, and saw two men half carrying half pulling my dad out of the mine. I couldn't breathe for the second time that day. My dad was not in good shape. He was burned black all over and there was blood everywhere. I took a step towards him and softly called out his name before falling and everything going black.

So should her father die in the mine accident? Or should he live? I don't want to make her too much like Katniss because she is still a character, but she will only be a minor character. But my character is kind of my own version of Katniss. So please don't forget to review... please! And if you have any ideas about well anything like how old she should be, who her love interest should be... (Although I'm rooting for Cato, because then it would be REALLY star crossed, but IDK.) And also I'm looking for a coauthor, so if you're interested pm me. But don't forget to review! If you don't its ok, but at least subscribe to the story so I know there are readers. Sorry it's so short, but this is like a test chapter to see if my story is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I decided to update a new chapter, since it's been awhile since the first chapter. Please R&R! Please forget the thing I said about any age being able to go into the games, IDK why I said that. But the characters from the book/movie will be younger! Also I am looking for a coauthor and/or Beta for my stories, I have this fic, a big time rush fic, and a harry potter one.

I wake up after having the same nightmare I always do; well it's more of a flashback to be exact. It's of the day I saw my brother die in the Hunger Games, and the day my dad almost lost his life. He would have if it wasn't for a girl in my district's mom, Katniss's mom. Her and her "gift of healing" as everyone calls it, saved my dad's life. It unfortunately did not save his left leg or arm. I don't even know how she managed to save him, but I'm glad she did.

That day changed me in every way possible. I remember when I used to be so popular and everyone was my friend. Now I'm "cold and distrusting" as people say, now Katniss and Gale are the closest thing I have to friends, and I don't even talk to them much unless it's about the hunting we occasionally do together. I prefer to hunt alone though, as the more people there are, the more distractions there are.

My brother told me that before he died. After finally shaking myself out of those thoughts, I pulled on my black hunting boots, black trousers my grey t-shirt and tuck my hair into a forest green cap. I quietly go to my dad's room and peek inside; he is asleep clutching one of my mom's old dresses. I sigh and remember the weeks that she had been sick. It was two weeks. After two weeks of being sick she simply died.

I didn't understand how my dad could survive losing his arm and leg but my mom couldn't survive being sick. But then again I didn't understand a lot of things. After I checked on my dad I stepped outside and quickly strode towards the fence separating us from the forest. I slipped underneath the fence at a part that had come loose.

After I was through the fence I scolded myself. I was getting sloppy and hadn't thought of checking the fence to see if it was on. If it had been I could be dead right now. I walked through the forest until I came to the fallen log I hide my bow and arrows in. Katniss's bow is still there so I know she is not here yet. Her bow is a lot nicer than mine, but they were made by the same person; her dad. Her dad had given it to my brother and when my brother died I claimed it.

I pretty much got all of my brother's stuff when he died. Me and him were close. He was my best friend other than the mayor's daughter Madge, but I had lost them both. I hunt for a while and catch 4 squirrels and a bird, it's more than I usually catch the same day but I'm grateful for it. Although I probably shouldn't have so much game at once considering the reaping was today.

After I figured I should stop hunting I head to a stream near the middle of the forest. I put my game and bow down, and head a little up the stream. I come upon a small, but still growing apple tree. I smile at my handiwork, it took me awhile for me to get it just to the size it is now. I grab the only three apples on the tree and start to head back to the stream where my stuff is.

After only a few steps though I notice Katniss and Gale are now there. "Oh my god is that real?" I hear Katniss ask about a piece of bread she has snatched from Gale. Just as I walk up she tears it in half and hands Gale a half of it. Gale notices me there and gives me one of his heart stopping smiles. I would like to think it is just for me but I know better.

He asks me if I want his half of the bread but I politely decline. I offer Gale and Katniss an apple, deciding to be nice today as it is the day of the reaping. In about 2 weeks it will be a year since my brother died. They both look startled, whether it's because I'm sharing and being nice, or the fact they or the rest of the district hasn't seen a decent apple in a while I have no idea. They both grab an apple and thank me.

Gale takes a bite while Katniss just studies it as if I poisoned it. As if, where would I even get poison? I asked myself. Gale starts shaking me. What! I yell at him. He looks unaffected by this though, and tells me he has called my name a couple of times and I didn't respond. "So where did you get an apple" he asks me.

"I found an apple one day, planted the seeds and it grew" I told him. Katniss looks at the apple and says she hasn't seen one since. She doesn't finish but I know she was going to say since her father died. After a few minutes of sitting by the stream and listening to Gale and Katniss talk about the Games I got fed up with it, stood up and told them I had to go to work.

Katniss gives me a face like she ate something sour and asks me why I would need to work in the mines. "I mean you catch in one day what I catch in a week, and I have more mouths to feed. Yeah right I thought to myself, like you actually survive off the two squirrels a week you luckily manage to catch. You wouldn't be alive if I didn't secretly give you game I catch.

(She is still thinking to herself in this sentence)I have to feed you and every other person I can in the seam, so yeah I work and hunt a lot; I have more mouths to feed than you can imagine. "Katniss I'm going to be honest with you Gale says in a mock serious voice, you are not very good with the bow and arrow and most of the game you get are from my snares."

Katniss just laughs at this as it is the funniest thing in the world. "Right Gale, good one, me not good with the bow? Nice joke." The bad part is he's not joking I thought to myself. Gale just laughs with her not wanting to hurt her feelings; I just roll my eyes at the two of them. After she finally calms down, he looks at me again and asks me how I get the peacekeepers to let me work in the mines at such a young age. I tell him I have my ways and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

Katniss starts bursting out laughing again, and Gale manages a chuckle or two. (What's up with Katniss, does she seem high to you? Because she definitely seems high to me…) Gale starts staring at Katniss all dreamily; not that she notices she's too busy thinking about making out with the Peacekeeper Darius to notice any kind of attention from any other guys.

I have nothing against Katniss, except for the fact that she steals every guy I've ever liked. But she doesn't do it purposely she never even knew I had a crush on any of the guys. Like Peeta, I liked him since the first day of Kindergarten, but he got caught up on Katniss because of her singing. Maybe if I had sung to he would like me, but I was too scared to sing in front of anyone except Madge, she assured me I had a great voice, but I was still too scared.

Then Darius, he was one of my brother's friends. He came to the house often and was very nice to me, it wasn't long before I started liking him, but once again he liked Katniss because of her beauty. Thankfully I got over Peeta and Darius, but not Gale. And he just might be the one that loves her the most. Of course he would, they only are best friends. But try as I might I could not get over him. It's horrible to like someone that is in love with someone else, who is also in love with someone else.

I start to walk off, but Gale calls to me asking me to hold on for a minute. I turn around and almost bump into Gale who was very close to me from behind. "You know you don't have to act all mean and tough all the time, it's ok to be hurting after what's happened to you" He said sympathetically. Maybe I'm not acting! Maybe this is the real me I snap at him. He looked startled, in a low whisper he had to strain his ears to hear, I said maybe it's just easier this way.

He smiled and said "Well I miss the old you, but I think I could live with the new you, if you were maybe just a little nicer. I'll try but I make no promises, I replied to him. "Hey Serena" He called to me. Yeah? I answered. "Happy hunger games and May the odds be ever in your favor." He said half sarcastic, half joking.

It seems that the odds are never in my favor I thought to myself while walking away with only a nod of the head as a goodbye to Katniss and Gale. After walking back to the log to put my bow and arrows away, I jogged to the fence, and after making sure it was still off ducked under it. I made sure no one was around, and walked to Katniss's house and slipped a squirrel in the mailbox, I did this to a couple of other houses, and when I only had the small bird left I walked home and cooked it.

While my dad was eating it, I slipped outside. I passed several miners, heading towards their houses for their break. They all greeted me in some way, some with a hello, some with a nod, and some with a smile. But I just ignored them and headed towards the mine. At the entrance I saw my boss and he looked mad. He started yelling about how I was an hour late. I told him to calm down and give me a break since it was the day of the reaping.

He gave up and moved so I could get into the mine. I started working right away. About an hour and a half later I realized it was time to get ready for the reaping. I cursed myself for getting so little work done today. I left the mine and went home to get ready. My dad had laid out one of my mother's old dresses.

I laughed at the fact that he thought he could get me into a dress. I washed up and changed into my best grey button up shirt, and black button up pants. I bid my father farewell. Because of him being disabled he could barely even hobble around the house, so he isn't required to go to the reaping but he has to watch it.

After I walked up to the table with two capitol workers, they pricked my finger and I walked to the roped area with my age group, age 15. After I get in line, I see Katniss walk Prim to her group of 12 year olds. She hugs Prim tightly. Then Katniss walks towards me. She comes and stands next to me but, she is only there because my old friend, Madge her new best friend other than Gale is also standing next to me. They hug and start chatting as if two people in our district aren't about to get reaped.

I wait for the rest of the District to get here so we can start the reaping. I'm very calm, what are the chances of me being picked? I'm only in there 6 times, four times for my age, and 2 because after my brother and mother died, I was still getting the hang of hunting myself, and was in a rough patch so I got tesserae for me and my father.

But even if I did get reaped I won't mind because if I did I would have a chance to avenge my brother. I just hope someone like Katniss or Prim or Madge doesn't get reaped, it would be awful. Finally Effie comes up to the mike on stage and coughs loudly to get our attention. "Welcome Welcome district 12 to the reaping for the Hunger Games! The capitol has prepared a special video made especially for the 12 districts" She loudly exclaims.

I looked over towards Gale and he mouthed good luck. I thought he was saying it to me but realized he was talking to Katniss. After the video Effie coughed loudly again, "Now is time to pick our much honored tributes to represent district 12 in the Hunger Games, Ladies first!" I saw Madge grab Katniss's reassuringly. Effie Trinket goes to the glass ball with the girl's names in it. She reaches in grabs a slip of paper, walks back to the mike and loudly, and obnoxiously calls out the name; "Primrose Everdeen".

I glance at Prim she is stark white, then I glance at Katniss, she is even whiter than Prim. I thought about how Prim wouldn't stand a chance in the games, I figured Katniss would volunteer for her but I knew if either one of them died, their family would be torn apart like mine was. I couldn't let it happen to them, they were a good family that didn't deserve this.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was to the front of my line and had calmly said I volunteer. By the time I had volunteered Prim was halfway to the stage, and when she heard me volunteer she ran to Katniss and hugged her tightly. I walked to the stage. "Tell me, what is your name?" Effie asked me. Serena Harrow I replied, still calm.

"Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket. To the credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring. Possibly because they know me from the Hob where I would occasionally sell my game, or trade it, or they remembered my brother died in the games just last year, or perhaps even remembered me from when I was still that nice innocent girl I was before the deaths of my mom and brother

So instead of acknowledging applause, I stand there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence. This says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong. Then something unexpected happens. At least, I don't expect it because I don't think of District 12 as a place that cares about me. But a shift has occurred since I stepped up to take Prim's place, and now it seems I have become someone precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me.

It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love. Now I am truly in danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for such a wreck. "I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor. "Lots of . . ." He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera. Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol? I'll never know because just as he's opening his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.


	3. AN

Attention! I will be continuing this story on my account ResidentEvilChris!


End file.
